The Drinking Game
by hardcoredrarryshipper
Summary: The Slytherins thought it'd be fun to start a drinking game for every time Malfoy mentions Potter. It was not. Slight Drarry,Hogwarts eighth-year, OC's
"Guys, I'm bored." Blaise Zabini remarked to the group of Slytherins sitting at the Slytherin Great Hall table next to him, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and he would later come to recognize that as one of the things he would regret the most. At that moment, the iconic bleach blond haired Slytherin entered the Hall, as he sat down next to Blaise and the group he looked over at the Gryffindor table, seemingly instinctively.

"Ugh, look at Saint Potter, with his stupid group of friends, obviously talking about some stupid Potter thing." At this point Draco grabs a pumpkin pasty and stands up and is about to walk away, when Pansy asked

"Did you really just walk into the Great Hall to talk about Potter, and then try to justify it by grabbing a pasty?" Draco looked mortified for a second, and ran out.

"Well that settles that, and I know what we're going to do to cure that boredom of yours, Blaise!" Pansy smirked deviously and started to explain to the three boys.

About thirty minutes later, all the eighth year Slytherin Hogwarts students were gathered in their common room.

"Ok so what are we doing exactly?" Inquired Lynssy Gonzalez, a prettier Slytherin girl.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I can start explaining." Pansy started. "We all know our Slytherin Ice-Prince is secretly, or not so secretly, obsessed with that Golden Boy, and is always talking about him so with the spell me and Blaise had been spending years working on, we've decided to create a simple drinking game anytime our Ice-Prince brings up the Chosen One, we all have to take a shot. Now I want all of you to go up to your dorms and bring any and all shot glasses you have. Since we have some weaklings in here that don't have any shot glasses, and some of you who have a couple, we need as many as we can get our hands on." There were some agreeing and some neutral murmurs, and the lot of them scurried up the steps

"Coming Pans?" Blaise said jokingly, knowing she hated that nickname.

"Yeah I'm coming. Don't call me that." Pansy said, annoyed, as she jogged after Blaise.

After about five minutes, everyone had a shot glass in hand and there were a fairly large amount of extras.

"Ok, so if we're going to be playing a drinking game, how come there are no drinks?" Challenged Adrian Pina, a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. There was a murmur of confusion and agreement from the rest of the common room, much to Adrian's delight.

"Well, like I said before, me and Blaise have been working on trying to find a spell, and we've finally managed to find one." Pansy took her glass and pointed her wand at it. " _Paulo Vocatus!_ "

Immediately, the glass was filled with a clear substance which could easily be defined as Muggle Vodka.

"All you have to do is say those two words with the kind you want, and it will fill the glass with that drink, alcoholic of course!" Pansy said excitedly.

One by one, all of the eighth-years' glasses filled with a variation of different substances.

Once everybody was settled in with their first shot in hand, it was only a few moments before the iconic rich git walked in. All of the Slytherins made a good effort and managed to hide the shot from the prince as Draco sat down in his favorite chair, the one smack dab in the middle of the room.

"Why is everybody gathered in the common room? Was there some meeting I wasn't invited to?" Draco inquired, only half-joking.

An girl named Audrie Gonzales who had the intelligence and wisdom of a Ravenclaw

came to the rescue before anyone else could answer.

"No, not really, we were just kind of exchanging stories from our past, and eventually, everyone was just kinda here."

Everyone looked relieved at her response, and joyus when Draco started up with

"Well since we're exchanging stories, did I tell you about that time that Potter and I first met?"

Everybody took a shot, which was easier to mask than what was expected, as the chair Draco was sitting in was facing the fire, and not the rest of the students. There were whispers of " _Paulo Vocatus_ " and sounds of liquid filling a glass, which fortunately went unnoticed by the blonde, who was launched into the tale of his first meeting with Potter.

" _What do you think the chances are that he'll keep going with his tales of Potter, he'll start talking about himself, and that he'll stop talking_ " whispered Lynssy to Audrie.

" _I'd say about a ninety percent chance he keeps talking about his stories with Potter, ten percent chance he starts talking about himself, and a zero percent chance he stops talking, that insufferable git."_ Audrie and Lynssy snickered, and took another shot, along with the rest of the common room, as Draco launched into another tale with Potter in it.

" _See, what'd I tell you?"_ Audrie sarcastically asked and smirked. This might actually be shaping up to be quite a **fun** evening.

Draco had been talking for hours. LITTERAL HOURS. It wasn't until a little before curfew before he stopped and decided to go to bed. Unfortunately, by that time everybody was already passed out drunk, or had run off to the bathroom to vomit, and stumbled up to bed. Well everybody except for Audrie, who had stopped around her fifth shot, which was hours ago. She had a feeling something like this would happen. So she set out to find Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Come quick, the Slytherins..." She was panting from running here, wanting to seem as innocent as possible, she decided to look urgent.

"What, what is it Gonzales?" Pomfrey inquired looking nervous and surprised from her turning up. Audrie, having regained her breath blurted

"All of the eighth-years, they're all passed out and I don't know why!" Audrie tried her best to looked panicked, and obviously did a good job, as Madame Pomfrey believed her and said

"Well, we've no time to waste, let's get over there."

When they got to the common rooms, the scene was the same, most of the eighth-years passed out, drunk, with shot glasses in hands. Pomfrey looked around and saw this immediately, and tut-tuted.

"Well, I see why your friends are passed out. They're passed out drunk." Pomfrey looked ever so slightly amused at this. "Come with me" she gave a look to Audrie and then to the portrait hole "we've got to go tell McGonagall about all of this. You can also explain to me why you didn't join them."

"Well, " Audrie started, having thought of this excuse since she ran over to Pomfrey's "I was studying in my dorm, and the lot of them seemed to already think I was a "buzzkill", so I guess they thought I'd ruin their game by making them seem logic, so they just decided not to tell me" Audrie said in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes. "They never liked me too much." She finished. All of what she just said was a complete and total lie.

"Oh" Pomfrey said, not really knowing what else to say. Fortunately for her they were nearing the headmistresses office, and she didn't have to say anything else.

"Transfiguration" Pomfrey said. Audrie secretly rolled her eyes, she hadn't expected such an amazing, brilliant woman to have such an obvious password. They entered the office, which had looked much more tidy since McGonagall took hold of it.

"What is it you'd like Pomfrey?" McGonagall asked as she eyed Audrie cautiously, she would never admit it, but she did have the slightest prejudice against Slytherins, and Audrie was wearing her tie outside her robes, fully displaying her Slytherin Pride, and also making her seem a little messy. Audrie noticed this, but pretended she didn't.

"Well, there's been a….situation….involving all the eighth-year Slytherins, and I was alerted by Ms. Gonzales here." Pomfrey answered. "And before you ask what the situation is, you'd better come see for yourself."

As they opened the portrait, the scene was revealed to the Headmistress.

"What happened! Why are they all passed out?" She yelled out, confusedly

"Look a little closer, Minerva" prodded the nurse. McGonagall did, and saw all of the shot glasses littered around the drunken, passed-out students. She knew what this meant, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Let's let them rest, while we figure out their punishment." She said, the annoyance in her voice. She looked at the Slytherin glancing around the room and shaking her head. "Ms. Gonzales, you should probably go up to your dorm, and do not worry, I will make sure that you do not get included in any punishment for the rest of your Slytherin year, and anyone else who had nothing to do with it."

The next morning, as Slytherins woke up in time for breakfast, McGonagall made an announcement.

"There has been an incident involving most of the Slytherin eighth years last night, where they thought it'd be funny to get so drunk, they passed out. So, as a punishment, they will be getting rid of any shot glasses they have, and one hundred points will be taken from them" Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff snickered, but Gryffindor table was full-out laughing hysterically. "Hold on, there were two students who didn't seem to be involved in this." She continued. The three houses stopped laughing. "The first student was Audrie Gonzales, who didn't get involved, and alerted us as soon as she heard." She paused as there was applause from the other houses, who liked anyone who was against the rest of Slytherins were too hung-over to argue that she **was** involved. "Who will also be awarded twenty points. The second, surprisingly, was Mr. Draco Malfoy." She continued. The three houses whispered confusedly. "Yes, I know, and we have yet to discover why." Minerva continued. At this point, Pansy spoke up, loud enough for it to look normal if Audrie heard, but not loud enough that everyone heard.

"We drank every time Draco mentioned Potter. Draco had no idea"

"What did she say?" McGonagall asked.

Audrie repeated what Pansy had said. Loudly.

Everyone was laughing by then, save for Draco and Harry, who both looked completely _mortified_. Draco stormed out of the room, and Harry followed after him.

That was the last time Slytherin ever did something like that.


End file.
